


Did You Miss Me ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, File/Files, Gen, General, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Kissing, Meeting/Meetings, Mild Sexual Content, Paperwork, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Surprises, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Things are back to normal after Steve returned to Hawaii from his vacation, They need another member to fill the last slot, What happens when Adam surprises them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri
Kudos: 3





	Did You Miss Me ?:

*Summary: Things are back to normal after Steve returned to Hawaii from his vacation, They need another member to fill the last slot, What happens when Adam surprises them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“I still think we shouldn’t rush candidates yet”, Sgt. Lincoln Cole said, as he was reading over his half of the files, & sighed. “Yeah, We shouldn’t”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he was getting through his half, & took a sip of coffee. The Blond wanted to make sure that person fits well within the group, & is happy. Commander Steve McGarrett, who got back from vacation, was taking everything into consideration, & said, “We’ll keep looking, Any suggestions ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked, as he looks around the room.

Officer Junior Reigns piped in with this, “He or she should have experience with the community, & as a type of an officer”. The **_Hothead Sgt._** agreed, & said, “Yeah, I think that is a great idea, Quinn, Since he or she is gonna be your partner, What do you think ?”, The **_Feisty Sgt._** thought about it, & Sgt. Quinn Liu said, “He or she should be able to keep up with us”. Officer Tani Rey said this added in what she wanted to say.

“No special treatment either, They have to earn it like we do”, The Ex-Lifeguard said, as she stand firm on this particular subject. The Dark-Haired Man & the shorter man looked at each other, & then at the group, saying in unison, “Agreed”. They went through the files, & found their choices, & then Officer Adam Noshimuri came in, & said, “I think, I found the perfect person”, He had a smile on his face. “Who ?”, Captain Lou Grover asked, as the big man was trying to look behind the former criminal’s shoulder.

“Oh, Surprise, You can come in now !”, He exclaimed, as he called out into the hallway. Everyone was waiting with anticipation, & anxiety, as the new person was coming into the room, & into the group. Officer Kono Kalakaua came in with a smirk, “Did you miss me ?”, She & Adam shares a kiss. Steve, Danny, & Lou exclaimed, “Kono !”, They all hugged, & kissed her on the cheek. Intros were being made, Kono & Quinn looked at each other, saying in unison, “This will work”, & they all got down to business.

The End.


End file.
